


Logico

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft and his goldfish, Romanticism, Songfic, Tom Stone welcome back, Tomcroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logico sì, è logico<br/>È tutto quello che so<br/>Questa è la spiegazione che si dà Mycroft ogni volta che un quesito sulla realtà si spinge oltre la sua comprensione, oltre a tutto ciò che non può capire per una pura e semplice mancanza di dati empirici a confutare o meno le proprie ipotesi.<br/>Note: TomCroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logico

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera! Scusate per questa digressione dalle mie altre storie, anzi, pensavo che sarebbe stato un capitoletto della raccolta Goldfish, ma alla fine è venuta abbastanza lunga da farne una ff a parte :3 so che non piacerà a molte visto il pairing, ma lo sapete che io li adoro e ogni tanto devo scrivere su di loro u.u la verità è che vorrei scrivere questa songfic su di loro dal primo momento che l'ho ascoltata perché è perfetta per entrambi <3 La canzone è "Logico" di Cesare Cremonini e il testo accompagna la fic :3 Spero vi piaccia nonostante il pairing :3 BACIO!!!

  
 

 

_**Logico** _

 

 

 

 

_Logico sì, è logico_  
 _È tutto quello che so_

   
  
Questa è la spiegazione che si dà Mycroft ogni volta che un quesito sulla realtà si spinge oltre la sua comprensione, oltre a tutto ciò che non può capire per una pura e semplice mancanza di dati empirici a confutare o meno le proprie ipotesi.  
  
È questo che Mycroft si dice quando viene a sapere che Sherlock si è appena buttato dal tetto del Barts: si dà una spiegazione logica che poi, si conferma vera. Suo fratello in realtà è vivo e ora dovrà arrangiare il suo trasferimento altrove: sorride per quella riconferma perché era logico che Sherlock avrebbe trovato una soluzione anche per prevenire quella situazione.  
  
Evita di chiedersi, invece, il motivo per il quale l’abbia fatto, ampiamente conscio del fatto che quello, la logica, non l’avrebbe spiegato.  
 

 

_Per ogni domanda componi un verso_  
 _Non siamo soli in questo universo_

  
   
Mycroft è al British Museum quando incontra Tom per la prima volta: doveva essere un’ora di svago tra un impegno e l’altro, ma quell’ora è diventata un intero pomeriggio.  
  
È successo tutto al secondo piano, dove hanno rimesso a posto una teca contenente uno dei più antichi orologi al mondo, il cui meccanismo consiste in due piccole sfere metalliche che, percorrendo entrambe mezzo minuto ciascuna, tengono il conto del tempo facendo scattare la lancetta dei minuti al termine del loro infinito tragitto.  (1)  
  
Mycroft ha sempre amato gli orologi, trova il loro ticchettio persino rilassante, quindi rimane in contemplazione di quello strumento per alcuni minuti e quando si abbassa per cercare la via di fuga di una delle sfere, trova invece due occhi azzurri, posti dall’altra parte della teca. Due occhi azzurri che si incollano ai suoi, quattro bulbi oculari che non seguono più i movimenti delle sfere di metallo, bensì di quelle di umor vitreo che si alzano all’unisono fino ad osservare le une il viso delle altre.  
  
Tom ha sorriso per primo, incuriosito dalla strana reticenza dell’altro a restituire quel semplice gesto di cortesia: ha riso a bassa, allora, e parlando un linguaggio senza parole, l’ha invitato a seguirlo.  
  
Le gambe di Mycroft si sono mosse da sole, interpretando quel tacito invito alla perfezione: è bastato, a quell’altro paio di occhi, voltarsi sorridente per confermare che il suo sguardo lo stesse seguendo, e lui si è mosso. L’ha seguito fino al piano di sotto, nell’angolo preferito dei classicisti, in mezzo ai fregi del Partenone, del Mausoleo di Alicarnasso e alle cariatidi dell’Eretteo e senza che lo chiedesse ad alta voce, Tom ha iniziato a illustrare ciò che le sue conoscenze sul Classicismo gli hanno permesso di spiegargli.  
  
Alla fine del loro personalissimo tour, Tom ha la gola secca per aver parlato troppo, Mycroft per non aver parlato per nulla. Ma questo non vieta al filosofo di sorridergli ancora una volta prima di congedarsi, senza lasciare un nome, un numero, un biglietto da visita.  
  
Mycroft, rimasto per la prima volta senza parole per così a lungo, ringrazia mentalmente per non aver avuto quell’uomo come avversario politico, bensì come strano, inspiegabile ed improvvisato accompagnatore.  
  
Rimane, tuttavia, il fatto che non riesce a spiegarsi l’effetto che quel pomeriggio trascorso con quello sconosciuto ha avuto su di lui. No di certo.  
   
 

 

  
_Logico sì, è logico_  
 _per tutti persino per te_  
 

   
Mycroft lavora diligentemente, come sempre. Non è il tipo da lasciarsi andare a strani sentimentalismi, neanche se Sherlock è ancora fuori da Londra alla ricerca dei seguaci di Moriarty e deve far sorvegliare il dottor Watson che ce l’ha a morte con lui per motivi che non esistono.  
  
Come se lui avesse veramente venduto Sherlock a Moriarty. _Tsk_ , com’è possibile che suo fratello si sia invaghito di qualcuno così stupido?  
  
 

 

_Ragazzo dagli occhi caleidoscopio_  
 _Solo la luce corre nel vuoto_

   
  
Mycroft ha il fascicolo di Tom Stone in un cassetto della scrivania e ogni tanto, quando la giornata lavorativa finisce, lo sfoglia prima di tornare a casa. Non era stato difficile rintracciarlo: non è tipo da farsi notare per cose eclatanti, ma non è neanche uno che si non si possa notare in mezzo alla folla. La sua bellezza toglie il fiato, pensa spesso l’Uomo di Ghiaccio.  
  
Inconsciamente, accarezza la foto allegata al fascicolo e pensa che si annoia così tanto ora che Sherlock è via.  
   
 

 

_Non succede quasi mai a due come noi_  
 _di credere che sia possibile_

  
   
Tom è nel bel mezzo di una spiegazione di bioetica filosofica quando l’allarme anti incendio della Goldsmith suona: non sente né puzza di fumo, né tantomeno ha udito particolari rumori quindi, confidente del fatto che sia un’esercitazione, invita i propri studenti alla calma prima di farli uscire dall’aula. Sta poi per raccogliere i propri libri quando sente la porta dell’aula chiudersi e alcuni passi tergiversare dietro l’ultima fila di sedie e banchi.  
  
Quando alza lo sguardo, vede l’uomo del British Museum studiarlo con lo sguardo, in silenzio ovviamente, mentre non osa in alcun modo sorpassare l’invisibile linea tra l’ultima fila e tutto ciò che lo metterebbe in relazione con lui. Si siede, dunque, sul bordo della cattedra e gli sorride in attesa: gli piacerebbe sentirlo parlare.  
  
Le parole non giungono da Mycroft, non ancora, e Tom ha il tempo per elaborare il fatto che quell’uomo non si trova lì per caso, durante una casuale esercitazione anti incendio e, non di meno, senza neanche conoscere i rispettivi nomi, professioni, ubicazioni. Dunque quell’uomo l’ha cercato e, non sa come, l’ha trovato. Tom è molto intrigato: sono anni che non gli succede di esserlo, il cuore accelera un poco.  
  
Mycroft è fiero nel proprio portamento: le spalle son dritte, il mento punta verso l’alto, il vestito è uscito dalla tintoria da poco meno di un’ora. Lui non lo sa, ma agli occhi di una persona normale potrebbe quasi sembrare un rituale di corteggiamento.  
  
Tom deve trattenersi dal sorridere troppo intensamente per quella forma di disagio che vede colpire l’uomo più orgoglioso ed emotivamente costipato che abbia mai incontrato in vita propria. E non può fare a meno di chiedersi se è un uomo così apparentemente problematico al quale vuole concedere un’occasione, una vera chance: sa già che rifiuterà una proposta da una notte sola, Tom non vuole nulla del genere. Soprattutto con la creatura che ha di fronte.  
  
“Buongiorno, signor Stone.”  
  
Il suo esordio coglie l’altro quasi di sorpresa e Mycroft, inconsapevole del fatto che Tom stesse valutando proprio lui, non può che chiedersi di quali natura fossero i suoi pensieri per farlo deconcentrare dalla sua persona: deve fare di più, dunque, deve mettersi in mostra.  
  
“Lei stesso mi ha condotto qui, tutti gli indizi che mi servivano erano addosso a lei,” inizia lo spettacolo, pur rimanendo ancora a debita distanza dal proprio pubblico “la sua conoscenza circa l’ala del British Museum dedicata alle civiltà elleniche e romane mi hanno suggerito i suoi studi classici, la sua predilezione per i miti a discapito dei metodi di restaurazione mi hanno portato ad escludere l’Archeologia e la Conservazione dei Beni Culturali. Il modo in cui ha sottolineato l’espropriazione del popolo britannico a discapito di Greci e Romani al fine, tuttavia, di preservare al meglio opere d’arte che non ci appartengono, mi ha suggerito che lei assegna un preciso valore alle cose e che è disposto a scendere a compromessi pur di preservare un bene utilitaristico, quindi ha un’etica morale ben precisa. La polvere di gesso, seppur miserrima, sul suo viso mi ha suggerito che lei è un insegnante e, la spilla sulla sua tracolla, l’appartenenza alla Goldsmith. Quindi un professore di una materia classica, come la filosofia, di un curriculum etico e morale.”  
  
Tom è ovviamente, certamente, _magnificamente_ rimasto sbalordito dallo spettacolo imbastito da Mycroft. Ma non può certamente interpretare la parte del mero spettatore: sarà l’infiltrato dal pubblico, almeno quello.  
  
“Ho solo una cosa da segnalare, signor…?”  
  
“Holmes.”  
  
“Bene, signor Holmes,” Tom sorride e si chiede se l’altro oserà avvicinarsi, magari arrivare fino alla prima fila di banchi “c’è qualcosa che mi ha lasciato interdetto.”  
  
“Non c’è alcuna emergenza, ovviamente,” si affretta a chiarire Mycroft “ma ho fatto in modo di pianificare un’esercitazione antincendio. Quest’istituto non ne prova una da almeno cinque anni, una grave mancanza.”  
  
“No, non è questo ciò di cui parlo.” Tom ride appena e si trattiene dal chiedere come quell’uomo abbia potuto organizzare qualcosa del genere dal nulla “Intendevo dire che non so se ritenermi lusingato o terribilmente contrariato.”  
  
Mycroft ferma il proprio andirivieni e gonfia il petto: ha a che fare con un filosofo morale, quindi probabilmente movimentare un intero istituto per motivi puramente personali gli sarà sembrato un affronto. Non dice nulla ad alta voce, ma è così evidente il suo cruccio.  
  
Tom si stacca dalla scrivania e cammina verso l’ultima fila di banchi, verso Mycroft “Mi domando come abbia potuto ascoltare le mie spiegazioni circa la cultura ellenica dato che era impegnato a notare la, citando le sue stesse parole, miserrima quantità di polvere di gesso sul mio viso.”  
  
Mycroft resta immobile anche quando Tom si ferma a due passi da lui ed ecco che può vederla nuovamente, la polvere di gesso incriminata, sfiorare la guancia perfettamente sbarbata del professore di filosofia. Alza la mano e il dorso dell’indice, delicato come una piuma, lambisce la pelle di Tom dalla perfetta linea della mascella fino a metà guancia.  
  
Deglutisce, Tom, ed asseconda quel movimento reclinando appena il capo e offrendolo a Mycroft.  
  
“Devo essere proprio una calamita per la polvere di gesso.”  
  
“Qualunque cosa, che abbia uno spirito o meno, sarebbe sciocca a non essere calamitata dal suo volto, signor Stone.”  
  
Non si direbbe, eppure ha una logica anche quell’affermazione: la bellezza di Tom è inenarrabile, quindi tutto è plausibilmente attratto da lui. Semplice, ma lineare.  
  
Per quanto riguarda Tom, quello non è certamente il primo complimento che riceve ed è sicuro che non sarà neanche l’ultimo: non per presunzione, ma sa bene che la natura è stata molto generosa con lui. Tutte queste doti, tuttavia, non l’hanno mai aiutato a trovare un degno compagno e Tom si è semplicemente astenuto, ad un certo punto, dal cercarlo: non vuole svendersi, non vuole accontentarsi, ma a lungo andare nessuno gli è mai sembrato abbastanza. Che l’uomo che ha di fronte sia diverso dagli altri? Che sia lui, la sua metà mancante? Che poi, esiste sul serio, l’anima gemella? Non che Tom abbia perso le speranze, certo, ma sa quanto sia difficile trovarla.  
  
“Dunque,” Tom sospira appena e segue con lo sguardo la mano di Mycroft che si allontana “lei ha organizzato questa esercitazione anti incendio solo per poter parlare con me, a tu per tu. Crede che il nostro prossimo incontro possa bastare un invito a cena o dovrò aspettare una qualsiasi calamità naturale?”  
  
“Sono un uomo molto impegnato,” Mycroft non sa neanche perché l’ha detto.  
  
“Quindi?” chiede Tom e stavolta la risata non riesce proprio a trattenerla “È un _no_ o mi sta dicendo che devo sperare in un terremoto?”  
  
Mycroft distoglie lo sguardo, ma sorride divertito “La chiamo io. Nel frattempo si tenga libero tutte le sere perché non so quando potrò e non vorrei fosse impegnato proprio quando non sono oberato di lavoro,” e, nel frattempo, gli piace pensare che in questo modo Tom non vedrà nessun altro a parte lui.  
  
“Dovrei tenermi libero tutte le sere aspettando che lei si liberi per me?”  
  
“È chiedere troppo, forse?”  
  
“Faccia lei.”  
  
“Ha forse di meglio con cui uscire?”  
  
Tom spalanca gli occhi e non sa se debba ritenersi offeso o lusingato, nuovamente: sta andando sulle giostre o sta cercando di uscire con quello che potrebbe essere l’uomo più interessante di Londra o il più spocchioso dell’universo?  
  
“Me lo dica lei,” lo sfida, allora “avrei di meglio con cui uscire?”  
  
“Meglio di me? Difficilmente.” Mycroft sospira, perché pensa che l’unica persona che potrebbe essere meglio di lui, all’interno della nazione, al momento è in medio oriente a cercare di smantellare la rete di Moriarty.  
  
“Chi è lei?” ecco la domanda che Tom avrebbe voluto porgergli dal primo momento, da quando la sfera metallica aveva contato i primi diciassette secondi dell’indimenticabile minuto in cui aveva scorto per la prima volta gli impossibili occhi grigiazzurri di Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft alza un angolo della bocca e sorride con una punta di presunzione: sa di averlo incuriosito abbastanza, quindi ora può giocare ancor più rischiosamente, divertendosi in un modo che non gli accadeva da anni.  
  
“Chi sono io? Da che punto di vista? Sociale, culturale, o magari dal punto di vista filosofico?” Mycroft ignora il cellulare che vibra brevemente nella sua tasca: sa che il suo tempo a disposizione sta per finire, però.    
  
Tom fa un passo in avanti “E dal punto di vista umano?”  
  
Mycroft, tuttavia, fa un passo indietro: non può assolutamente stargli così vicino, farsi inebriare dal suo profumo e da ogni fibra del suo essere. Già il contatto con la sua guancia l’ha fatto tremare, desiderare di più, detestare che non esistessero solo loro due al mondo ma anche altri otto miliardi di persone.  
  
“La chiamerò io, lei si tenga libero come le ho chiesto.”  
  
Tom non se la prende per quella piccola fuga perché ne intuisce la natura, ma non per questo gliela darà vinta: chiude le distanze tra loro e dopo avergli imprigionato la mano nella propria si appoggia leggermente al petto di Mycroft col proprio profilo. Sono così vicini ora, e la loro differenza di altezza pressoché irrisoria gli permette di sussurrargli le proprie parole sulle guance.  
  
“Come farà a chiamarmi se non conosce il mio numero? Quello non si può dedurre.”  
  
Mycroft viene attraversato da una scarica elettrica di puro piacere, ma riesce a mantenere le apparenze glaciali che lo contraddistinguono “Ho i miei mezzi.”  
  
“Quali mezzi?”  
  
“Non si preoccupi dei miei mezzi. Si ricordi di Machiavelli.”  
  
“Il fine giustifica i mezzi.”  
  
“Esatto.”  
  
Tom libera Mycroft da quell’intrigante prigionia e torna alla cattedra “Allora aspetterò la chiamata da un numero sconosciuto. Ma non mi faccia aspettare troppo: sono un filosofo, so voltare pagina molto facilmente.”  
  
“Sbaglio o i filosofi hanno anche molti pensieri fissi?” una nuova provocazione da parte di Mycroft: l’ultima, poiché il cellulare vibra di nuovo “Finché non trovano la risposta giusta, vero?”  
  
“Sbagliato,” replica Tom “i filosofi rimangono sullo stesso argomento finché non hanno esaurito le domande. Quindi faccia in modo che non finisca mai di trovare domande che la riguardano,” una piccola, studiata pausa “sempre che le interessi sul serio.”  
  
Mycroft sorride appena: c’è sempre qualcosa da imparare dall’umanità “A presto, dunque.”  
   
 

 

_Trovare un complice in questo disordine_  
 _Tracciare un’orbita nell’atmosfera_

   
  
La cena tra Mycroft e Tom si tiene al _The Ivy_ , a Covent Garden. Riescono a passare dal lei al tu nell’attesa tra il risotto ai frutti di mare e il branzino al forno e da quel momento le spalle di entrambi si rilassano in maniera considerevole.  
  
Si guardano e si studiano dietro alle parole che entrambi pronunciano a voce alta, come se stessero intrattenendo un’ulteriore conversazione con un linguaggio muto. Entrambi sono consapevoli di avere delle riserve su quell’appuntamento, non tanto l’uno verso l’altro, quanto sulle proprie credenze, sul proprio istinto che prescinde Tom per Mycroft e Mycroft per Tom.  
  
Entrambi hanno riserve sulle relazioni in generale e ben presto si rendono conto che, in realtà, i dubbi sono proprio sull’uomo che ciascuno dei due ha di fronte: perché sono troppo perfetti, sono ideali, invero, e questo spaventa sia Tom che Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft è il più lungimirante dei due, il più intuitivo e calcolatore e sa che Tom, per quanto reticente a sua volta, cederà per primo per il semplice motivo che lui è umano, non un uomo di ghiaccio come lui. Per quanto riguarda se stesso, invece, cederà?  
  
Tuttavia la serata è perfetta perché entrambi l’hanno resa tale l’uno per l’altro e, quando Tom si sporge in avanti e si azzarda a rubare un bacio a Mycroft, si chiedono se, forse, effettivamente, magari l’altro non sia il suo perfetto complice in quel disordine caotico chiamato vita.  
  
Quando Tom si sta per allontanare, Mycroft lo trattiene per la mano ed è lui a derubarlo delle sue labbra, ora. E per la prima volta si ritrova a chiedersi cosa ne sarebbe di lui se fosse diverso, cosa accadrebbe se si costruisse una nuova identità e sparisse assieme a Tom in un paesino sperduto di qualche contea inglese. Lontano da Londra, dal Governo, dalla Regina e persino da suo fratello. Ma è convinto che Sherlock lo capirebbe: in fondo lui ha John Watson.  
   
 

 

  
_Amore mio la logica non è sincera_  
 _Chissà se amare è una cosa vera_  
 

   
Mycroft è a dir poco sotto pressione in quel periodo: Sherlock è via da quasi due anni e una terribile minaccia aleggia su Londra. Si parla di bombe e con il vicinissimo 5 di Novembre non c’è mai da scherzare in suolo britannico.  
  
E poi c’è Tom. Tom, che con la sua sola esistenza crea questa confusione nella mente di Mycroft che può essere piacevole nei giorni di riposo, ma quanto mai distruttiva se l’anniversario della Congiura delle Polveri è alle porte e l’ultimo tirapiedi di Moriarty minaccia di usarla come copertura per far saltare il Parlamento.  
  
Quindi Mycroft decide di scendere in campo, stranamente in prima persona, per prendersi una pausa da tutto: da John Watson che vuole sposare un’ex mercenaria senza scrupoli, da Violet e Seiger Holmes che vogliono vedere Les Mis, da Sherlock che gli manca, dalle bombe che minacciano Londra e dalla bellissima confusione che gli crea Tom. Perché tutto insieme è troppo persino per l’Uomo di Ghiaccio.  
  
Così, mentre sfoglia un dizionario della lingua serba, scrive a Tom. Non che debba giustificarsi con lui, in fondo non hanno definito i termini della loro relazione. Si vedono, hanno degli appuntamenti, non vedono altre persone, sono anche stati a letto insieme – _Epica esperienza, epica_ , gli ricorda il suo Buckingham Palace mentale- ma non hanno mai definito nulla nero su bianco, _nulla_.  
  
 _Sarò fuori Londra per un tempo imprecisato a partire da domani. MH_  
  
 _Buona sera anche a te. Per un tempo imprecisato, tipo? Giorni, mesi, anni? TS_  
  
 _Buona sera. Non essere ridicolo, parlo di giorni. MH_  
  
 _Perdona la mia ridicolaggine, dunque. Ha a che fare col lavoro? TS_  
  
 _Potrò parlarne solo una volta tornato indietro. MH_  
  
 _Beh, che dire allora? Buon viaggio. TS_  
  
A Mycroft passa, effettivamente, per l’anticamera del cervello che forse Tom gli sia sembrato un po’ freddo. Ma ha una missione sotto copertura da organizzare e non può perdere tempo a rimuginarci sopra.  
   
 

 

_Logico, sì è logico_  
 _Non chiedersi come e perché_

   
  
Quando Sherlock gli chiede di John, Mycroft deve trattenersi dal dire che la donna che il dottore ha scelto per sé è l’ultima persona che vorrebbe vedere gironzolare attorno al suo adorato fratello, ma lo tiene per sé ed interverrà solo se accadrà qualcosa di irreparabile.  
  
Tuttavia, non può non vedere in Sherlock ciò che lo spaventa maggiormente: un uomo che fino a poco tempo prima era dominato dal raziocinio, ora distrutto nel corpo e nell’anima dall’uomo che ha scelto di amare.  
  
Mycroft ha paura, non vuole diventare così. Ed è per questo che le dita gli tremano ogni volta che prova a scrivere a Tom del proprio ritorno. Ed è per questo che decide di non scrivergli.  
  
 

 

  
_All you need is love_  
 _Mind games and I love him_  
 _È solo musica e fibre nervose_  
 

   
Mycroft è nervoso: sente un groviglio alla base dello stomaco che gli impedisce di mangiare una dieta solida e che lo fa bere a piccolissimi sorsi per evitare di rigurgitare tutto quanto. È acido il sapore che ha in bocca, è amaro come la dura realtà di non voler ammettere a se stesso che è Tom ciò di cui ha bisogno, ma che, al contempo, probabilmente Tom non ha più bisogno di lui, visto come lo ha trattato prima di partire.  
  
Si impone di andare a trovare Sherlock perché glielo ha chiesto e perché sa che il suo geniale piccolo fratello sta male quanto lui, per una ragione così simile eppur così intensa. Perché se lui sta in quel modo, per un uomo che conosce da così poco tempo, allora come deve stare Sherlock per un uomo per il quale è arrivato a fingere di morire, rinunciare al proprio nome, alla propria vita, a tutto il resto? Se lui, Uomo di Ghiaccio, sta male per Tom, quanto deve stare male il suo adorato Sherlock per John?  
  
Sherlock gli propone di giocare all’Allegro Chirurgo. _Veramente?_   Poi Sherlock dice qualcosa per la quale Mycroft pensa che il fratello l’abbia fatto apposta. Che Sherlock abbia capito?  
  
“Non sai gestire un cuore infranto, dice molto su di te.”  
  
Mycroft ingoia un boccone amaro e fa finta di nulla.  
  
“Non fare il sapientone.”  
  
“Mi ricorda l'infanzia, _'Non fare il sapientone, Sherlock. Sono io quello intelligente.'_ “  
  
“Sono io quello intelligente.”  
  
“Pensavo di essere un idiota.”  
  
“Pensavamo entrambi che tu fossi un idiota, Sherlock. Non avevamo altro da fare finché non abbiamo incontrato altri bambini.”  
“Oh, certo. Quello è stato uno sbaglio.”  
  
“Terribile. A che pensavamo?”  
  
“Probabilmente a qualcosa tipo provare a farsi degli amici.”  
  
“Oh, certo. Amici. Ora ti piacciono queste cose.”  
  
“E tu no? Non sei davvero mai stato interessato?”  
  
Forse Sherlock sa che Tom esiste. Forse non sa di Tom nello specifico, a meno che non abbia messo uno dei suoi senzatetto a spiarlo mentre era ancora in Serbia. Ma le sue domande sono troppo specifiche.  
  
“Se persino tu mi sembri lento, immagina come possano sembrarmi le altre persone. Vivo in un mondo di pesci rossi.”  
  
“Sì, ma io sono stato via per due anni.”  
  
“Quindi?”  
  
“Oh, non saprei... Pensavo che ti fossi trovato un... pesce rosso?”  
  
Mycroft pensa a Tom in una frazione di secondo prima di dire a Sherlock di cambiare argomento e tra la signora Hudson che starnazza in giro e il nuovo gioco improvvisato dal fratello, non sa più cosa pensare.  
  
Si passano un cappello e intuiscono la vita del suo proprietario con la stessa velocità che impiega una pallina da tennis a viaggiare da un campo all’altro. Il torneo più prestigioso non si gioca più a Wimbledon, bensì al 221B di Baker Street e Sherlock ha la palla del _match point_ e sta per servire.  
  
“Beh, chiunque indossi un cappello stupido come questo non ha l'abitudine di frequentare altre persone, no?”  
  
“Niente affatto. Magari non gli dispiace essere diverso. Non è detto che sia necessariamente un tipo solitario.”  
  
“Infatti.”  
  
“Chiedo scusa?”  
  
“È diverso, quindi? Perché gli importa? Hai perfettamente ragione, perché dovrebbe importare agli altri?”  
  
“I-io non mi sento solo Sherlock.”  
  
“Come puoi saperlo?”  
  
Forse, dopo tutto, Sherlock non sa di Tom. Perché Mycroft sa bene cosa voglia dire sentirsi solo, ma se lo sa è solo perché ha avuto Tom e ora l’ha perso. Così come Sherlock sa cosa significhi perché ha perso John.  
  
Mycroft sospira e, quanto meno, almeno sa di cosa ha bisogno ora. Ha bisogno di Tom, è certo di questo.  
Tutto sta nel volerlo accettare o meno.  
  
 

 

  
_Non succede quasi mai a due come noi_  
 _di credere che sia possibile trovare_  
 _Un complice in questo disordine_  
 _Tracciare un’orbita nell’atmosfera_  
 

   
Quel giorno, il 5 di Novembre, Tom ha lezione di pomeriggio: la flessibilità di orario che offre l’università è una manna per potersi destreggiare nei diversi impegni quotidiani senza dover prendere ore di ferie.  
  
Sta spiegando la dicotomia cartesiana tra anima e corpo quando si attivano le luci di emergenza e scatta l’allarme anti incendio: tira un lungo sospiro ed osserva tutti i suoi studenti uscire dall’aula.  
  
Attende, dunque: non crede nelle coincidenze, qualcuno gli ha detto che l’universo è raramente così pigro da lasciare che accadano troppo spesso.  
  
Infatti, pochi istanti dopo, Mycroft entra nell’aula di Antropologia Filosofica della Goldsmith e richiude la porta dietro di sé prima di alzare lo sguardo verso Tom. E resta in silenzio, come la prima volta che si sono visti. E cammina dietro l’ultima fila di banchi, come la prima volta che ha causato tutto quel tran tran solo per vedere un solo, irrilevante agli occhi di molti, essere umano. Ma questa volta, glielo concede, farà lui il primo passo.  
  
Tom osserva Mycroft camminare in silenzio verso di lui e non l’ostacola, ma nemmeno gli va incontro: è arrabbiato, è ferito, perché una volta, dopo molto tempo, che si concede di provare qualcosa per qualcuno, quel qualcuno scappa da lui per un motivo assurdo, per paura di soffrire troppo a sua volta. E questo lo fa incazzare ancora di più, perché se sapesse che Mycroft non prova nulla, se ne farebbe una ragione. Ma no, Tom sa che Mycroft ha solo paura di riamarlo a sua volta e non si darà mai pace per questo: poter amare ma rinunciarvi per paura di amare troppo, è peggio che non aver amato mai.  
  
Mycroft non ha ancora detto nulla quando raggiunge Tom, ma è chiaro che abbia letto la sua rabbia, così com’è palese che Tom sappia che lui sa. Per quello Tom l’ha sempre intrigato: Mycroft sarà sempre un gradino più avanti di lui, ma Tom è sempre stato subito dietro, pronto ad intuirlo a sua volta. Solo con un leggerissimo ritardo, ma i piani perfetti non esistono.  
  
E Tom, proprio perché sa che Mycroft lo può leggere facilmente, gli regala il suo sguardo più intenso: pieno di rabbia, per come l’ha messo da parte, e pieno d’amore, che giustifichi il motivo di tanta collera. Gli tremano le palpebre e le labbra quando sente le mani di Mycroft cingergli il viso delicatamente, ma per quanto possa essere innamorato, il suo orgoglio e lo stesso amore che prova per lui gli impone di fermarlo prima che possa baciarlo.  
  
“Devi dirmi qualcosa?”  
  
Mycroft non dice nulla e continua ad accarezzargli il viso con le mani, il respiro e il proprio profilo. Gli occhi sono chiusi mentre inspira il profumo di Tom.  
  
“Nulla?” tenta Tom che non riesce a scostarsi da lui, così come non riesce ad allontanarlo: si aggrappa con le mani alla sua camicia ed inspira più velocemente “Non ti scusi?”  
  
Mycroft mugola a voce bassa, ma non sembra voler parlare, non ancora.  
  
“Ti odio,” sputa fuori Tom, in completo paradosso col bisogno evidente che ha di Mycroft che, dopo le sue ultime parole, si è fermato e ora lo guarda fisso negli occhi. E, finalmente, parla.  
  
“Non è vero. Anzi, è tutto il contrario. Sai bene che posso dedurlo.”  
  
“Ti odio,” ripete Tom, e scuote il capo nel dirlo come ulteriore sintomo che le proprie parole non corrispondono a verità.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Cosa vuoi?”  
  
Mycroft lascia scendere la mancina attorno ai fianchi di Tom per tenerlo maggiormente stretto a sé , mentre con il braccio destro gli circonda le spalle, mentre gli occhi sono fissi in quelli di Tom. Poi parla.  
  
“In questo momento c’è una bomba situata sotto la cattedrale di Westminster la cui esplosione potrebbe distruggere non solo il cuore di questa nazione, ma anche questa università, tu ed io compresi.” Mycroft legge lo stupore negli occhi di Tom, ma non lo scetticismo: si fida di lui e non sa se biasimarlo o meno. Sicuramente sa di non meritare la perfezione di quel giovane e bellissimo filosofo al quale torna a parlare “Mio fratello e il suo compagno la stanno cercando e, se ce la faranno e riusciranno a disinnescarla, allora saremo tutti salvi. Altrimenti saranno i nostri ultimi istanti su questa terra.”  
  
Tom rimane in silenzio: sta pensando e, per una volta, Mycroft non sa a cosa.  
  
“Questo non cambia il fatto che io mi sia comportato in maniera orribile con te,” abbassa il tono di voce, anche se sa che nessuno può sentirli “Ti ho lasciato da parte e non avrei dovuto farlo. Ti ho nascosto delle informazioni e non avrei dovuto farlo. Sono scappato da te per paura di farmi coinvolgere troppo non sapendo che c’ero già dentro fino al collo.”  
  
Tom è ancora sopraffatto da troppe notizie importanti per riuscire a pensare lucidamente, ma finalmente ritrova l’utilizzo della parola “E tu ti vieni a scusare cinque minuti prima di morire? Non è molto coraggioso da parte tua.”  
  
“Le mie scuse valgono di meno, dunque?” domanda Mycroft, lieto di sentire nuovamente la voce di Tom “E, in mia difesa, ho molta fiducia in mio fratello.”  
  
Il filosofo tralascia il fatto che il fratello di Mycroft dovrebbe essere morto, che lui sappia, e si rilassa almeno di un minimo tra le braccia dell’altro “E se non dovesse farcela?”  
  
Mycroft sospira e lo stringe ulteriormente “Allora è qui che voglio essere poco prima di morire.”  
  
“Con me?” Tom ha capito, ma sa di meritare di sentirselo dire ad alta voce.  
  
“Con chi, se non con la persona che amo?”  
  
Tom spalanca gli occhi e si rilassa ulteriormente nella stretta di Mycroft, alzando le braccia per ricambiarla a sua volta “Cielo. Stiamo proprio per morire.”  
  
“Spero proprio di no,” sussurra Mycroft che, a quel punto, cerca il viso di Tom per accarezzarlo a fior di labbra “non voglio che il mio tempo con te sia finito.”  
  
Le labbra di Tom si muovono, anche loro alla ricerca di quelle dell’altro e si riscopre calmo in quel momento in cui, probabilmente, dovrebbe entrare nel panico, piangere, urlare e inveire contro l’universo perché è troppo giovane per morire o altri cliché del genere. Invece, a Tom viene in mente una frase che aveva letto molti anni prima in un libro, una frase che recitava _Se arrivasse la fine del mondo, ti prego, baciami un attimo prima della fine (2)_, ed è quello che vuole fare: se è vero che sta per morire, allora vuole che l’ultima cosa che possa ricordare sia di baciare Mycroft, lentamente e senza fine.  
  
Si staccano quando Mycroft riceve un SMS: lo leggono entrambi col cuore in gola  e il loro modo di esultare è sorridere ognuno sulle labbra dell’altro, ridendo mentre si baciano e si stringono e Tom non ha mai amato così tanto le luci soffuse d’emergenza come in quel momento, luci che in ogni luogo, in ogni istante gli ricorderanno di quando Mycroft Holmes ha fatto saltare l’allarme anti incendio della Goldsmith per fare pace con lui.  
  
“Ti perdono, idiota,” sussurra Tom prima di baciare Mycroft a stampo. Un’altra volta.  
  
“L’avevo, come dire…” lo bacia a sua volta “…dato per scontato.”  
  
“Mai darmi per scontato, Mycroft Holmes, mai.”  
  
“Non lo farò mai più,” promette Mycroft che, dopo averlo preso per mano, si avvia verso l’uscita dell’aula “non vorrei non avessi più domande da porti su di me.”  
  
“Credo che le domande con te non finiranno mai. A proposito, tuo fratello, quello che ci ha appena salvato la vita, è quello che… è morto due anni fa’?”  
  
Mycroft sorride sornione “Dovrò spiegarti molte cose.”  
  
“Dovrai, se mi vorrai.”  
  
“Se?” rimarca Mycroft, fermando i passi di entrambi “Tu sei andato contro tutta la mia logica, Tom. Quindi sì, ti voglio.”  
  
 Tom gli circonda il collo con le braccia e sorride, questa volta dolcemente “Amore mio, la logica non è sincera.”  
 

 

_Amore mio la logica non è sincera_  
 _Siamo molecole oltre le nuvole_  
 _Corsie chilometriche_  
 _Raggi di luce, di bombe atomiche_  
 _Pronte ad esplodere_

   
  
 _Mi segnalano che uno sconosciuto ha appena tentato un approccio con te. MH_  
  
 _E ti hanno anche segnalato che io ho gentilmente declinato l’offerta? TS_  
  
 _Volevo vedere se eri attento. MH_  
  
 _Smettila di controllarmi. TS_  
  
 _Mai. MH_  
  
 _Ti amo. TS_  
  
 _Provo la stessa cosa anche io. MH_  
  
 _Stai attento a non sbilanciarti troppo, amore. TS_  
  
 _Ho provato a scriverlo, ma il correttore automatico mi ha rifiutato quelle parole. MH_  
  
 _Cosa farai per farti perdonare questo smacco da parte del tuo cellulare? TS_  
  
 _Questa mattina ho infilato una copia delle chiavi di casa mia nella tasca interna del tuo trench. MH  
So di averti lasciato senza parole, non mi offenderò se non mi risponderai subito. MH  
Ci vediamo più tardi, a casa. MH_  
  
 

 

  
_Stasera la logica non è sincera_  
 _Chissà se amare è una cosa vera_  
 

   
 ** _\--Incoming call—_**  
  
 _“Ciao, tesoro. Ho finito ora lezione, mi hai cercato?”_  
  
 _“Sì.”_  
  
 _“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”_  
  
 _“No. Volevo solo sentire la tua voce.”_  
  
 _“Oh.”_  
  
 _“Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa. Da te.”_  
  
 _“Se vuoi passo a prenderti al Diogene’s.”_  
  
 _“Sarebbe bellissimo.”_  
  
 _“Perfetto. A tra poco, allora.”_  
  
 _“Ti amo, Tom.”_  
  
 _“Ti amo anche io, Mycroft.”_

 

   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ommioddio questa cosa esiste sul serio ed è fighissima! La prima volta che sono stata a Londra e quindi al British sono rimasta a guardarla per qualche minuto *_* c’è sta sala con tutti gli orologi e poi sta cosa e wow *_*  
> 2) Citazione presa dal manga “Mars”


End file.
